


Azula

by janistyping



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Avatar, AvatarTheLastAirbender, F/F, F/M, Mai - Freeform, Other, Zuko - Freeform, fallmaikoweek2020, maiko, maikoweek, maikoween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janistyping/pseuds/janistyping
Summary: ''You do, of course you do, you know you do and I know she hurt you. But she is my sister. She's done a lot but I just know why.''
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai and Zuko - Relationship, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Maiko - Relationship, kataang
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fall Maiko Week 2020





	Azula

**Author's Note:**

> MAIKOWEEN DAY 4!!! And as you may guess, prompt 4... REDEMPTION now mine may be alittle different but I personally like this fic so I hope you like it too nwn

Zuko was sitting on his side of the bed when Mai walked trough the door. She saw a silent Zuko with his hair down, rubbing his hands together. He's been silent the whole day. Mai went next to him and sat beside him. She put a bunch of hair behind his ear before softly touching his jaw to turn his face to hers.

“Zuko what's wrong? You've been silent the whole day. You know I got you back because you promised me you wouldn't keep secrets anymore.”

“It's Azula. Not that I don't want to tell you. I just don't feel like talking.”

“Did she do something?”

“No I'm failing to do so.”

“Do what? You're not still trying to get her to be better are you?”

Zuko threw a sharp look at Mai's face. He turned his body to face hers. He was slighly angry and frustrated that she had asked this quiestion.

“Of course I am. Mai. She's my sister.”

“She hurt a lot.”

“She's hurting a lot.”

“It's been five years since your mother came back. You've been trying since isn't it time so put an end to this?”

“No.”

“Zuko she's been nothing but pain. She hurt people. She hurt Ty Lee, she hurt, Kiyi. She hurt me, my family, my little brother, you.” 

Zuko: It doesn't matter.

“Of course it does. She made my life miserable. I was forced to hide even more of myself. She hurt you even more. Doesn't any of that mean anything do you? I know you are a truly selfless person but don't I mean anything to you?”

“You do, of course you do, you know you do and I know she hurt you. But she is my sister. She's done a lot but I just know why.”

“You grew up in the same family and you didn't turn up like her. Your father-“

“My father didn't love her. He favored her. He controled her and thought her how to control others. He didn't let anyone else get trough to her but him. I had uncle, I had mom, I had you. I had Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki. Eventually I had Kiyi. I am her older brother. I could've helped her. I should've helped her.”

“Zuko it's not your fault.”

“You know, when I found out about Kiyi, I thought I had another chance of being the older sibling. I thought I could redeem myself. But as I watch her grow up, I just see how I couldn't be this big brother to Azula. I see how I just let my father manuplate her.”

“Zuko-“

“I could've at least shown her that i do love her. I could've convinced her that my mother did too. I could've just gotten her closer to uncle but I didn't. I just didn't.

''You can't blame yourself for what your father did.”

“I feared her. I feared my own sister. The person that could've been my closest. I let her hurt herself.”

He looked at Mai with begging eyes. Begging just to understand a little. Mai looked at him with eyes filled with guilt. Guilt for saying someting in the first place. Guilt for being blind and ignorant. Guilt for not helping. Guilt fot being selfish. Zuko's golden eyes were sparkling with a thin layer of tears covering them. Two, one from each eye, fell when he blinked. "I'm sorry." Said Mai. Zuko hardly heard her. "It's okay." It wasn't. It wasn't for eighter of them. Both of them knew it very well. Non of them said a word. Mai offered him a hug which he accepted with no hazitation. He just hugged her. He closed his eyes and felt her warmth. He just focused on her heartbeat and her breathing...

~

Aang and Katara were already sitting by the huge meeting table when Zuko and Azula entered the room. Zuko greeted everybody with respect when Azula just looked down and walked to her seat. Katara's eyes immediately met Azula. They followed her as she walked towards the table and sat. She looked at her up and down making it very clear. She turned her head to Aang.

“Aang, Azula is here.”

“Oh. Hey Azula!”

Azula rose her head and looked at Aang with a little suprized look before she shyly waved at him. Aang turned a smile back.

“You're fine with it?”

“Sure. Zuko brought her here I trust he knows what he's doing.”

“Aang, sweetie she killed you.”

“I'm here aren't I? Thanks to you.”

“Oh. So why doesn't she strike a bunch more of people right now because I have healing. It's no big deal!”

Katara said quite loudly resulting a few heads to turn her way. Zuko and Azula's included. Azula just smirked her way when Zuko silently said "Katara" to warn her.

“Katara that's kinda rude.”

“Come on Aang. It's no match for killing people for power and all.”

“Katara!”

“What? Zuko. You really believe she is gonna get better?”

“Maybe if you shut up and stop discouraging her-“

“Maybe if she didn't give me a reason to talk in the first place.”

Zuko rose from his chair. "Can I talk to you for a Minute?" Katara stood up with rage. "Of course firelord." Katara formed a sarcastic bow before following Zuko out of the room.

“What is your problem?”

“What is your problem? You should know better.”

“I know what I need to know. What gives you the right to mock her like that?” 

“She killed Aang. She almost killed you. How can you be so comfortable?”

“She is my sister. I have to help her.”

“What can you do? Haven't you been trying for years? She hasn't gotten any better! She's just going to hurt people.”

“She is getting better. But if you keep saying things like that- You are risking everything!”

“Even if she did that doesn't change what she's done in the past. Don't you think she deserves to pay for that”

“She didn't hurt anyone because she wanted to she did because she was thought so. And what- don't you think she suffered enough already?”

“You grew up in the same palace. Like Sokka and I grew up in the same tribe. We are very different but you don't see non of us kill people around.”

“Some of us didn't have it like you and Sokka. Non of you were favored by your father. You got equal love. You got love. She didn't. I was lucky enough to have Uncle.”

“She's done way too much to recieve forgiveness as I see it. It hurts so much to see Aang every single night with that scar on his back.”

“You're telling me?”

“If you knew how much I love and care about him-“

“I only know how much I love Mai and I don't intend to figure that out with someone else.”

“You are so sensitive about your girlfriend can't you be sensitive about how others may feel around Azula?”

“You are so sensitive about your boyfriend can't you be sensitive abour how she felt trough her whole life?”

“Zuko you are being stupid.”

“Katara you are being ignorant.”

Both of their heads turned towards the guard that came in when he cleared is throat to be noticed. "Firelord Zuko, Master Katara" he said bowing to both powerful people. "The meeting had almost started. The people are waiting for you." Zuko gave Katara the side eye. "Great. We were just coming." They both followed the guard to the huge room...

~

Katara was taking a walk on the garden when she saw Mai watering the flowers. She looked so in peace with them. This girl really had her range.

“Mai! I didn't see you at the meeting yesterday. Where were you?”

“Hi Katara. I promised Suki to teach the warriors some knife throwing. You know they are serious about their schedule. It crashed with the meeting. Zuko said he could handle it. The politicians seem happy I'm guessing he did.”

Katara roled her eyes and crossed her arms "Of course he did" she said with an annoyed voice. Katara was easy to read it didn't take seconds for Mai to understand something happened between them.

“Did something happen?”

“Azula did.”

“Oh. Did she do something? What's with Zuko? Is he not telling me something?”

“It's not that she did someting something. She was in the meeting. Zuko dragged her down.”

“And?”

“We talked about it he's still trying to get her to be better.”

“Yeah. I think she's come quite a long way.  
Katara: You're fine with it?”

“Yes. Of course I am. Why aren't you?

''She hurts people.”

“Used to.”

“So? People are hurt and she can't erase that.”

“She is hurt. Zuko and I had a time where we hurt you too. You have nothing against us do you?”

“This is totally different-“

“How is it different exactly?”

“She hurt everyone. She hurt Aang. She killed Aang.”

“Aang is alive.”

“Both of you are just- How can you be so calm about this! He's alive only because I healed him!”

“I know you love him Katara. But you are forgetting something. You're forgetting that I love Zuko.”

“Yes-“

“I was maybe eight when I first had a crush on him. I was only fourteen when his father burned his eye and banished him. Every single day, I listened to Azula talk about how he screamed. How much he cried that night. How satisfying it was for her to not be the one who was burned. I hadn't seen him for three years after that. Don't you think that hurt me?”

“That's what I-“

“I'm not finished. Zuko is alive because you healed him. You think it doesn't hurt me when I feel his scar every single night that could've killed him? Him being beside me every single day. Don't you think how I feel when I think about how he couldn't have been here?”

“I never looked at it that way.”

“She hurt Ty Lee, she hurt me. She hurt Zuko the most. You know, Zuko is blaming himself. For not being the big brother that he is to Kiyi for Azula.”

“Mai I'm-“

“I know you love Aang but I love Zuko. I love him more than I've ever feared Azula and I told that to her face at a point too. Zuko and I had this fight and for a while I wanted her to hurt for this. Like you do. But this is not about me. This is not about you. This isn't even about Zuko this is about Azula. You know how the firenation treated the whole world. You have no idea how the former firelords treated their children.” 

“But Zuko-“

“Zuko had Iroh. He had Ursa. He had you, your friends. He claims he had me but I don't believe I'm- Look I trust Zuko. I trust him more than I trust anything in this world.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You should apologize to Zuko. More importantly, to Azula.”

“I know. I will. Still. I'm sorry.”

“It's alright. You are smart Katara. I know you get it.”

Mai gently held Katara by the arms. She had a few tears dropping from her eyes but a little smile had made it's way to her face too. Which Katara tenderly returned. Though Mai still had this little guilt for what she said to Zuko before, Katara having the same concernes before understanding the situation made her relieve a little. "I'm going to find Zuko and Azula" Katara said before pulling Mai into a hug, not giving her the chance to refuse...


End file.
